One fateful dream
by MissSilverSkye
Summary: One dream is all it took for Zeke to realize that he might have deeper feelings towards Jay than just regular friendship. What happens when he decides he doesn't like these feelings and tries to get rid of them? That's right. He only makes things worse. JayxZeke, if you don't like yaoi/BL don't bother reading.
1. Wet dreams lead to detentions

**A/N **

This is my first fanfiction I've ever put online X-X so warning: it may suck. I'm also not too used to writing in english, and I'm a bit clumsy in spelling and such... So I apologise in advance. I actually had this story published not too long ago but I quickly took it down because after re-reading the first 3 chapters I almost cried blood. So now that I have re-written them as well as completed the 4th chapter I feel a bit more... comfortable. :) Sorry if it STILL is no good... If you read it, please tell me about any mistakes so that I can improve. :D

WARNING! This is a yaoi/BL story. If you don't like it DO NOT READ. Also if you're under 18 please be a good girl/boy and leave.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Zeke's pad or any of its characters.**

CH 1: Wet dreams lead to detentions

"This is not happening! This is NOT happening to me right now!"

I just woke up from what seems to be my first wet dream. Im not surprised about the fact that I had one I mean, I totally saw that coming. It should be completely and utterly normal at my age, right? To be honest, I was getting kind of worried that I at the age of sixteen still haven't experienced such a thing... Now that I finally had one, WHY did it have to be about my best friend?! _Why?!_

That isn't even anything _near _normal!  
I bury my head in my sweaty palms and feel like crying in frustration. I feel so pathetic. I, Ezekiel Palmer, the straightest man on the whole planet earth had my first wet dream about another guy. Man, I think my ego just reached level -200.

I slowly get out of bed, the sweaty wet sheets sticking to my legs as I make my way to the bathroom to quietly take care of an issue that I think all of you, my dear audience, know about. Fortunately it's like four in the morning, so I won't have to worry about accidentally running into someone on my way there. I'd rather not see the expression of say, Ike or Rachel if they'd catch me looking like this. I don't even want to imagine my mom's reaction.

After settling the score with my... uhm, you know... I crawl back under the sheets that don't in any way resemble the word "dry" or "comfortable".  
Scowling I take my spare blanket for cold nights and wrap myself in it. Then my brain starts acting up as it usually does when my denial-button stops working. Yes, I have one of those somewhere in my brain, it's just kind of nonexistent at times...

How can I face Jay after this? I obviously CAN NOT tell him that I just had a dream of him and myself having... GAAAAH! I don't wanna think about it! I shut my brain up, or at least try to, as i pull the blanket up over my ears and pretend to sleep.

~+0+~

Later this morning I find myself in the kitchen eating breakfast with the rest of the family minus dad. Well actually I meant playing with food that happens to be porridge.  
It's not that I don't like porridge... No I loooove porridge, who doesn't?...

Oh who am I kidding? I fucking hate this shit. It tastes, smells and looks like shit. It even FEELS like shit. And don't ask me how I know this much about shit. I'd rather not talk about it, but I can tell you that it involved me and Jay losing a bet in pre-school. And a dog. Ike was also involved. Jay luckily got us out of it before it got x-rated.

Suddenly I get a brainstorm and recall my dream about him. For a second I feel disgusted of myself. But... the feelings that flow through after that... I can't put a finger on them. Maybe it's fright?  
Or excitement?  
I almost smack myself on that. To be honest it resembles the feeling you get when you ride on a rollercoaster... You know, when it slowly reaches the highest point of the track before the big fall.

"Zeke! Be a good boy and just for once eat your porridge properly."

I almost jump out of my skin when my mom decides to interrupt me in my philosophical thinking. Sometimes I think that I might be the reincarnation of Socrates or something. Or I WOULD if my mother wasn't so against my silent moments. Everyone seems to be underestimating my brain more and more nowadays... Or maybe they're just mean... And by 'them' I mean Jay. Seriously the guy apparently thinks that there isn't much going on between my ears, but sweet Jesus if he could hear inside my head sometimes... He would put a bullet in his own for sure. Hell, he can't even listen to me for more than ten minutes without smahing his face in the nearest wall, or any surface at that- ...

"Zeke! Are you listening to me dear?"

Oops, I think my brain just shut me inside and out for a moment there...

"Mom, get this. I've still got my natural instinkts. It would be going against my nature to eat something that clearly isn't edible." I say with a bored tone.

Suddenly Rachel stands up from the table, over-dramatically of course, a very shocked expression adorning her face.

"How can you say such a thing about my porridge?! Moooooooooom!"

Mom sighs and says without turning away from the counter:

"Now now, apologize to your sister. I know you usually don't care for porridge but still, that was Rachels homework for home-economics you just badmouthed."

I can't help but face palm.  
Seriously. How can my mom talk about homework-porridge and act like it's an everyday event!?

"Homework?" I ask in disbelief, still with my hand glued to my forehead. Rachel groans loudly before answering.

"Yeah! It IS for home economics! And I put all of my heart and soul into it!"

"Well I'm SORRY." I say rolling my eyes. "But that's just an even better excuse for me to not eat it."

Finally my mom decides that now is a good enough time to turn away from washing the dishes. She looks quite frustrated as she states:

"Zeke! You don't really want Rachel to feed it to Chester instead, do you?"

"Hah! Talk about 'the dog ate my homework!' " I say amused.

No really. I think that was a pretty good one.

Then, the expected happens. Rachel falls down on her knees and her hands look like they have a will of their own, and you may insert very sad violin melody here if you want some extra melancholy effects, my dear audience.

"I finally seem to have come face to face with the personification of evil itself!" Rachel looks like she's talking to the ceiling light, or at least to the ceiling concidering her angle but wait, it continues...

"Alas it turns out to be my very own blood brother." She closes her eyes and makes a very pained expression. "I can not express my sorrow with words only. I shall retire to my room... no, my sanctuary where no such evil can reach my pure soul of a hurt young maiden!"

Then she runs out of the kitchen and a couple of seconds later you can hear her slamming the door shut behind her with a bit too much force.

"Oh dear, now we really have to feed Rachels homework to Chester..."

Man, my mom must have been listening to dads songs all weekend again. That would explain her lack of intelligence. You don't reveal your cards first and then openly regret it afterwards. But my mom... she's an exception allright.

As I get into my _own_ little sanctuary (which is by the way my own scumbag of a brain) I fail to notice one additional presence creeping closer behind me.

"Wow Zeke, that was a bit going over some edges in hurting someones feelings, you know."

My heart almost stops at the familiar, a bit childish, and raspy voice that belongs to none other than my wet dream.  
Oh God, _why_ did I just remind my brain about last night?

I turn and look him straight up in the eyes, which I almost immediately regret doing for the rollercoaster feeling makes itself known once again. And I also think my face reached its maximal temperature too in the process.

"J-Jay? What are you doing here?" I stutter out.  
Perfect. I panicked and now i made myself look like a total idiot. And Jay totally being his Jay-self obviously didn't drop my stupidity as he rolls his eyes.

"Uhhhh... hello my name is Jay and i have been coming to your house to pick you up since, well FOREVER so that you could enjoy my company to school. Anything else you wanna know about your best friend?"

Ah, how I've missed that sarcasm. Last time I fell victim to it was yesterday. On my bed.

No.

I know precisely what exactly ALL of you out there were thinking. And the answer is no. Not like that.

So WHAT were we doing in my bed yesterday again? Oh, yes. We were playing cards. And Jay used his sarcasm attack on me which was the main cause of me losing. Sarcasm can piss you off pretty nicely if someone uses it while you play a game. And I just realized that for the millionth time yesterday when Jay once again had no mercy on me.  
It ended up with us getting into a fight, me throwing him out, him climbing back to my room through my window, and me being kicked out. From my own room. And he didn't let me in until I forgave him for winning.  
Although he made it feel like it was actually me apologizing to him for being a sore loser...

Here's additionally something else I got to realize last night: Never let Jays slim and nerdy-like appearance decieve you! He can be heavy if he wants to and he CAN kick your ass if he's motivated enough.  
So in the end I forgave him and was safely let in to my room only so that I could pull a surprise-attack on him for revenge. But it still ended up with him on top of me on the floor.

And just for your information, that was not intended to sound the way it did.

Ending my little flashback I get up from the table, empty my... breakfast in the trash, of course without mom noticing anything and say as i walk past Jay.

"I meant what are you doing in the kitchen, smartass. You usually wait outside." As I said that I managed to grab my belongings and get myself out of the house. I casually started walking towards the school and Jay soon caught up with me.

"Well it was either leave you behind or be a good friend and come get you. It could have been one of those days when you'd come up with something like for exampe, the world would be a better place without alarmclocks, and then youd go and draw them away just because you hate waking up early."

I grunt a bit annoyed.

"Would not."  
"Would too."  
"Would not! Im not that selfi-!"  
"Shall i bring up the toothbrush incident when you refused to go to the dentist? Man, i still find it creepy to brush my own teeth..."

While my face automatically starts forming a pout of defeat, Jay touches his teeth as if to see that they're still in place. Ok, I admit that making toothbrushes the ultimate cause of loosing teeth wasn't my brightest idea of the century...

"But then again, you'r ideas never fail to fail, so to say." He states matter of factly and there is the smug bastard look again. Laughing in my face.

"Your'e just cruel."

"And you're not? Then what was that whole kitchen facade?"

"That was-... how long had you been watching anyway?!"

"Long enough to get the right to call you cruel." He finished with a smirk. I sigh as I declare my defeat inwardly. You just can't argue with Jay.

"Whatever." I mumble as I continue strolling down our neighbourhood.

The smug look on Jays face faded as we continued walking. As we reached school gates I sneaked a quick look at Jay's face, and was taken back when I found an actual smile. My heart did a backflip and I stumble on my own feet out of sheer fright. Unluckily I managed to drag Jay down with me and ended up bumping my head in his chest, which by the way was WAAAAY softer to land on than the asfalt. Jay rubs his head that _he_ bumped in the hard ground and grunts in pain before he lifts his upper body up on his elbows. His expression read simply _annoyed_.

"You know, it really amazes me how you manage to land on top of me EVERY TIME you trip on your own feet. But thats what you do on a daily basis so I'm kinda used to it by now."

I cry inwardly as I curse myself for being such a clutz. Then I remember our positions and quickly get off Jay and I start walking towards the school, my face as red as red can be. Jay sets off running after me as he gets up... by himself.

...

Now that I think about it, a real friend would have helped him up and at least said "sorry". But nooooooooo. I just had to overreact and make myself look like a total ass. Well at least my brain didn't have the time to crash and proceed to betrayal mode. What if last night would have popped up right then when I just layed there straddling his hips?

Oh, God.

I speed up my pace as I feel my face rising in temperature.

~+0+~

Jay smells like forest and citrus fruits.

SLAP.

The whole class turns to look at me as I slapped myself for having a obnoxious brain that doesn't know when to stop.

"Is there something the matter, Palmer?"

Mrs. Raindare, our precious biology and geography teacher was looking at me with one of her 'oh don't you fuck with me' -looks as she had been interrupted pointing her pointing stick in the middle of north Korea (or is it Japan?) on a big wall map that I didn't even notice until now. She proceeds to correcting her thick glasses with her index finger as her expression grows angrier by the second.

"Did the cat get your tongue?" she asks clearly annoyed.

"Ummm...there was a fly?" I answer a bit awkwardly.

"I see. Then wipe off that drool of your face and start paying attention to my class."

"Yes Mrs. _Reindeer_." I mumble as I wipe my face and immediately regret my twist in pronunciation. Something in her face twitches.

"Palmer, detention after school four o'clock."

The class laughs at me as I bump my head into my desk.  
Suddenly I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket, telling me I've got a text. I open up my phone and see it's from my one and only.

_'Nice going'_

I look at Jay with a sour look and he just grins. That bastard.

I just text a _'shut up' _to him before I resume in my miserable misery of being miserable.

**A/N **

I'm just saying, but as a final note here I'd like to make a confession. I actually have no idea what I'm doing when I try using these: " ' " marks so I avoid using them as much as possible. :'(


	2. Admitting defeat

**A/N**

Here's the second chapter :3

WARNING! This is a yaoi/BL story. If you don't like it DO NOT READ. Also if you're under 18 please be a good girl/boy and leave.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Zeke's pad or any of its characters.**

CH 2: Admitting defeat

So... I finally got home. I'm sitting on my bed, it's six pm and I'm ready to call it a day. Well, not that I'd get any decent sleep since my brain is being itself again for a change, playing this mental tape inside my head of none other than Jay in the main role.  
Over. And over. And over. Again.

I don't think anyone can understand how frustrating it is to suddenly feel attracted towards your best friend. Or at least I think it's some kind of attraction, what else could it be?

I groan and smash my head in the mattress before my brain gets the better of me.

As I lay there face down I eventually start thinking about things again...

Earlier, after the unbearably long hour of detention with mrs. Raindare, I found Jay waiting (most likely for me) outside the classroom. He was leaning against the wall reading some book about computers with an unusually peaceful expression.

Funny. Even though I've known Jay since I was a little kid, for the first time, I actually pay attention to his looks, and I can admit that he indeed is one handsome bastard with his pale skin and his olive eyes framed by long eyelashes. His body is nice too... No shut up!

My brain recieves a good mental slap before I start walking towards him scolding myself the whole way.

It wasn't until I was standing right next to him that he looked up a bit surprised. Apparently his time had flown by much faster than mine, reading that book I can imagine. I feel my eye twitch in annoyance as he utters an "Oh you're back already?".

Jay of course followed me all the way back home and stayed for dinner as he usually does. However, he decided that today OF ALL INCONVENIENT DAYS IN MY LIFE was a good day to stay for the night, and all because he claimed that he didn't have anything to do at home besides homework.

At first I refused of course, concidering my sexual confus-... I mean temporary hormonal disorder, but his argument was that I wouldn't make it through mrs. Raindares extra homework without him.  
I could always call him... but we both knew that we would end up talking about everything BESIDES homework. Not that I'd call him anyway. I'm surprised that I can act reasonably normal when I'm in the same room as him.

But I still find it awkward as hell being in his company.

I smash my head in the mattress again. I just _had_ to have that goddamn dream! Everything would be normal and I would still be me, happy and straight if it wasn't for that one fucking dream! I would be able to enjoy life properly with Jay as my best friend.

Speaking of which, where did that son of a bitch go anyway? He's been away at least ten minutes now, did he get stuck in the toilet or something?  
I snicker a bit at that thought before I get up and decide to go do some snooping. I just MIGHT survive through this day no problem. Sadly, that will require the help of my family, and here is where plan b sets to action.

Originally I had planned to stick with plan a: laying face down on my bed until morning when I could escape to school before Jay even has time to realize I'm gone. It was perfect, but I think plan b will be more for my own advantage.

Plan b is to let my family keep Jay busy so that I can relax the rest of the evening. Much more appealing than risk suffocating in the mattress.

Maybe I could get my dad to show his new love songs and ballads to Jay...  
If I'd just get my dad and Jay talking, dad is sure to get the conversation rolling. And Jay... well, he's Jay. He's fine with talking with anyone about almost anything, being the curious little prick he is.

So, it's time for action! I think before silently stepping out in the hall. I can faintly hear my dad talking downstairs to someone... I tiptoe closer to the stairs and try to figure if Jay is downstairs or not.

Finally I hear Jay laugh lightly to something dad says, which confirms that yes, Jay is still in the house.  
Damnit. I could've gotten lucky if Jay just had decided to go home since I wasn't any interesting company... Well, at least they're talking.

As I'm about to move away from my eavesdropping position at the stairs, I suddenly hear a loud crash coming from the kitchen. My mom immediately starts yelling, at dad presumably. From that it proceeds to uncontrollable quarrelling and I almost feel the sweat drop forming. So typical.

I start walking right back to my room when I realize something.

I am _far_ from safe now that mom and dad had started their arguing, because Jay never liked ruckus, so he's sure to show up any moment!

I panic and trot back and forth in the hallway as I search for a way to get away from Jay permanently. My pad is still charging, because I used it at the detention today. I tried to make the time go faster, but I only managed to set the classrooms clock one hour forward without really changing the actual time flow.

_"But then again, your ideas never fail to fail, so to say."_

Suddenly Jays words from earlier show up from nowhere inside my brain. Goddamnit! Why can't he leave at least my thoughts alone!?

After panicking some more I finally remember Rachel. Yes! My beloved little sister will have to save my ass. Rachel's actually perfect for this job since all she ever does is blabber.

I rush to her door and knock a few times as lightly as I can.

"Rachel, you there?" I whisper.

No answer.

I knock again, this time with a bit more force.

"Rachel, please! I need your help!" I whisper a little louder.

"Go away Zeke!"

So she _was_ there.

"I don't have time for your bad moods right now! Just help me, okay?"

I'm starting to get a little nervous. Jay could come upstairs any minute now and Rachel's just being childish.

"Just for your information mr. Evil-meanie-brother, I passed the porridge exam with flying colors! So you don't have any right to judge my cooking skills anymore!"

...

Oooh. So she still bears a grudge about what happened this morning... Damn.

"Look Rachel, that's the thing! I didn't judge your skills personally at all!" I say as I run a hand through my hair. Something rustles at the other side, she probably moved closer to the door.

"Whaddya mean?" She asks.

"You know me Rachel! I diss porridge in general! Look I'm sure that if I'd just tried your ummmm... version, I would've probably liked it... a little... maybe..."

And just as I get to utter the last part she opens the door and glomps me. In a very violent manner might I add.

"Oh Zeke! I knew you hadn't turned completely evil, I just knew it!"

Well that sure was a rapid change of heart.

It's a good thing that she's quite light, otherwise I would've landed on my ass. And as a little bonus, she's strangling the living daylights outta me!

"Rachel... personal...space..." I choke out as I try to peel her off me with no vail. I suspect that she wasn't so mad at me at all. I think she just needed a good excuse to hug me to death.

"Oops, sorry. Got carried away...~" She says sticking out her tongue and finally releases me. I brush off some invisible dust and clear my throat.

"So Rachel, I need you to help me."

"With what?"

"With keeping Jay the hell out of my sight." At that Rachel frowns a bit and shifts from one foot to another. Maybe I said that a bit too harshly...

"Why would you want that?"

Fuck her and her monkey curiosity. I hadn't thought of any back up story.

"B-because..." And insert awkward trail off here. If I explain to Rachel what this is really all about, I'm as good as dead. Because telling Rachel equals telling the rest of the world. Which means Jay will definietly find out... Oooh no. I absolutely can not tell her anything.

"Becaaaaaaaaause...?" She says and puts her hands on her hips hinting her impatience. I bite my lip and look at her, as if I'd find something to lie to her from her face.

Oh what the hell. Someone was bound to find out anyway.

I grab Rachels hand and drag her inside her room. This is probably the most unwise thing I have ever done this far in my life...

As I hear the door close I finally lose all dignity I once had.

"I think I might have feelings for Jay!" I blurt out awkwardly.

"... Of course you have! You two are best fr-"

"No! I meant _more_ than a best friend!" I almost shout.

Is the panic that evident in my face? Because Rachel just looks at me. Stares at me, for a long time until-...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATMMMMMPFGH!" I cover her mouth with my palm as she screams.

"Not so loud!" I snap at her. "The others are right downstairs!"

"Mmmpfghkhhhghf!" She tries to say something through my hand so I remove it before she bites. Yeah, she does that sometimes...

"You can't be serious!" she whispers though it's obvious that she's trying her best to compose herself.

"Yea well I sure as hell _am_ serious!" I whisper back and sit on her bed with my head resting in the palms of my hands. I feel the bed sink a bit when she sits down beside me.

This is actually the first time that I have opened up to someone else besides Jay. And of all people, I entrust my prestige to my airhead of a little sister. It's sink or swim now.

"B-but... what about Maxine?"

Oh... I had forgotten all about her. When exactly...?

"Now _when_ did _you_ turn gay, big brother?" She asks with a bit humorous tone when I take too long answering.

"H-how would I know?" I say awkwardly. "I just r-realized this morning that I might like him... i-in a different way than before..."

I glance at Rachel and find her looking at me with a smug smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, worry building up inside me.

"Because I kind of noticed."

"Stop joking Rachel, this is serious!"

"I'm not joking! I actually think that Jay likes you back."

I freeze. Like really freeze.

If a polarbear walked past me in the middle of the north pole it wouldn't even care because it'd think that I'm part of the scenery. No kidding.

"W-why would... That can't be... How would you know that...?" I stutter out at which she giggles.

"Wow Zeke, you haven't noticed? He practically ogles you. I too thought it didn't mean anything but...today after dinner for example, when you were washing your dish he was _really_ checking you out."

"A-...wha..." Is all I can muster. My shock is blocking my vocals and I'm gaping like a moray eel. After a while of gaping some more I finally manage to shake off the shock and collect myself.

"W-well I haven't noticed anything! How would I know that you're not lying and just trying to trick me to making a fool out of myself? I just can't believe something so absurd. Jay checking me out? Pfffft."

"I've noticed that Jay doesn't really bother to hide his interest in you from everybody else... He just makes sure that YOU'RE not aware of it."

"I- I don't believe you! That's not even-"

"Ike has also noticed, but he says that Jay must be jealous of your body or something... But I can see it..." She leans forward before whispering the last part.

"...the lust~"

I blush so violently that I can't even feel my face anymore. Rachel chuckles and leans back.

"I can't make you believe me... but at least I have a clean consciense now..."

"..."

"Zeke? You okay there Zeke?" Rachel waves her hand in front of me and I wake from my daze.

"Yeah... Just... just please, help me Rachel. Only this once, I can't face Jay as I am now..." I try to sound as sad and pathetic as possible and sure enough, Rachel agrees to give Jay company for the rest of the day. And she luckily also swore an oath that she wouldn't tell about this to anyone. Ever.

As I return to my room I can't stop thinking about everything. Why would Rachel want to lie to me about something like that? She probably just wanted to embarass me... Yeah, that must be it.

I change into my pyjamas and start playing with my handheld gameconsole. Maybe that will cool my head off a little.


	3. The opposite effect

**A/N**

Here's chapter three. I feel kind of uncomfortable with it, but maybe it's because it's getting a bit on the naughty side...

WARNING! This is a yaoi/BL story. If you don't like it DO NOT READ. Also if you're under 18 please be a good girl/boy and leave.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Zeke's pad or any of its characters.**

CH: 3 The opposite effect

Sometimes life plays tricks on you. Whether it be innocent little pokes in your pride or harsh definitions of cruelty depends on your luck. And maybe a bit on what kind of a person you are since there's always the following reaction.  
Everyone knows what kind of a person I, Zeke Palmer am, right? Well imagine my reaction when I wake up in the morning with a guy sleeping right next to me, _in my own bed._

Enough trying to make my point and back to freaking the fuck out.

"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE SPARE MATTRESS!?" I yell at a groggy, half-asleep Jay sitting in my bed (in only his sleeping bottoms).

Apparently I fell asleep last night with the game console in my face, and as far as I can remember, Jay was still being bothered by Rachel at that time. At some point he must've snuck in my bed when I was out of it...  
It's so like him to pull a stunt like this when I'm in a sensitive state of mind.

"What the hell is your problem, Zeke? We're both guys and I'm not gonna rape you." He states a bit grumpily with a big yawn following. "Now stop being a bitch and come back to bed. It's only..." He quickly looks at his phone (which he sleeps with for whatever reason), "...six thirty and I'm cold." He then lays back down with his back turned to me.

How can he be so... insensitive? He totally just sounded like my husband or something! I pout sourly as I feel my face light up in annoy and embarassment. And that self-centered little bastard snagged my blanket too! It's my bed, not his.  
If I just calmly told him to leave like the dignified person I am, he would leave.

...

Buuuuut my brain is what it is, probably still sleeping because I start acting without really thinking about consequences.

"GET OUT OF MY BED!" I yell and jump at him. He just utters a very surprised 'what the hell' as I expertly succeed in pushing him off the bed. He lands on his back with an 'oof' his feet still partly on the bed. I can't see his face from up here, but I can almost hear him sizzle with anger.

I feel my devious side taking over as I let out a cocky cheer of victory.

I may have forgotten to mention that Jay is by no means a morning person. He gets very pissed if someone or something wakes him up in the morning, which is why his alarmclock is replaced quite frequently. And because of this I often like to entertain myself by teasing him when he's in this state.

"And once again," I say with a dramatic voice while standing up on my knees, "The Bed Intruder is put in its place by the righteous Zeke, Captain of Justice and defender of people who are robbed from their rights of being their own boss of their own bed." I finish with my hand over my chest, fixating my gaze somewhere distant.  
I must say, I really felt like a boss for a second there...  
However, my joy doesn't last long as Jay lunges at me tackling me to the bed, his expression uttering something even beyond rage.

"Well," Jay says while wearing the most killing expression that someone possibly could make, "I guess you just proved me wrong with two things I thought I knew about you." he grits out.

Jay probably wants me to reply with something like 'And what may those two things be?' at the same time as he tries to intimidate me by staring me down, but knowing that all he sees is a blurry mess of my face (seeing as he's not wearing his glasses) has me cracking up slightly instead. I'm curious though about those two things he was talking about...

I don't have to ask him about them as he continues, "One is that you and Rachel share some mutual traits _after all_, though I won't spell out to you what they are." He says with a sarcastic smile. "The other thing is that you still don't know your place in our relationship." He finishes, his gaze never leaving mine. I almost ask 'what relationship?' but I wouldn't want to make things complicated since I really know what kind of 'relationship' he means.

But I _still_ feel like teasing him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say with a plain tone, sounding as uninterested as possible.  
Not listening, or simply not being interested tends to piss him off quite royally, and just as I predicted, he starts our usual grapple which consists of us trying to get each other pinned down on our stomachs. The winner gets to crush the living daylights out of the loser by sitting on his back until he gives up.

Sadly, I'm noticeably inferior to Jay in strength which is confirmed again this time when he finally manages to pin me down on my back after a few minutes of tangling. We're both huffing and panting from the exertion with some bruises here and there.

A menacing smile had crept on Jays face as he looked down at me, obliging me to submit. For some reason it almost makes me flinch. Almost.  
Maybe pissing him off wasn't such a good idea...

Hell, Jay in the mornings is generally _never_ a good idea.

"I don't get you Zeke..." he grits out. "WHY would the mouse jump into the lions cage when it knows it doesn't stand a chance?"  
And there we have, ladies and gentlemen, one of his mostly lame analogies which he uses only when he's trying to prove some kind of point.  
I have to admit that it's kind of cute... Lame, but cute.

"Besides, if you want to piss me off that bad, you should at least put up a decent fight, wimp." He adds.

I feel my brow twitch as he utters the last word with a bit more edgy tone. Okay, fuck consequenses and fuck him. I suddenly feel like taking this dare that I already started til' the very end.

I return him a vicious smirk as I try to come up with something to retort with.

"Oh yeah? You know why it's such a _pleasure_ to tease you? Because you go all pms-mode especially in the mornings and it's fun watching you rage about small bitchy things!" I blurt out the smirk never leaving my face as I sneakly flip us over so that I'm on top. I manage to hold down his arms with my own so that I can safely sit on his stomach. I give him a grin saying 'hows that', but Jay just looks at me like I'm crazy. Then he sighs.

"Okay Zeke. I give you two options, either you get your fat ass off me now and I spare you, or you don't and you're fucked."

I snort at his threat at which he in turn rises a sceptic brow. I decide to test my borders further.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Not my point but YES."

"Well what happens if I choose option two?"

"I told you. You're fucked."

"...Figuratively or literally?"

"Let's just say you don't wanna find out... Look, I'm tired and not in the mood to play around. Get off me now."

Indeed I was getting a little nervous of this whole situation. Jay would never literally 'fuck' me so I had nothing to be afraid of...  
And his bossy attitude was kind of irritating, so maybe I'll just try the ice with a stick a bit further...

"No." I say the cocky smile plastered on my face.

Something in Jays face twitches and the next thing I know I'm being forced down again, only this time more vigorously. Jay managed to flip us over using only his damn feet and now he is...

Oh God.

I gasp as I feel our crotches rub together.

I stop breathing for a moment, afraid to let out any more embarassing noises. Jay however doesn't seem to care because he just presses on, straddling me further into the bed.

My brain decides to remember the reason of its existence and gives me some flashbacks and I suddenly recall everything about my curious feelings towards Jay and the things Rachel told me yesterday... And finally the wet dream.

I squeal at the memory and try pushing him off, but he just settles himself right on top of me where he then lies like a freaking rug.

Oh sweet Jesus fucking God I was such an imbecile to start something like this when I clearly knew that my mental state was still instable!

"I told you, Zeke."

He whispers in my ear. Why the HELL is he whispering!?

"I'm just gonna lie here and sleep until it's time to get up." He buries his head in my shoulder and his hot breath against my neck makes me shiver. I feel my head spinning and I know that if I don't do something soon I'll lose control!

"You're warm." He purrs and nuzzles himself closer to my face. "Much better than the blanket..."

I don't know whether it's Jays sexy voice next to my ear or the probably unintentional friction he's causing with pressing himself to me that's making me react the way I do. Either way, I can feel blood rushing south and my face rapidly heating up.

"Jay! You gotta get off me now!" I squeal in panic.

"You brought this on yourself." He humms into my neck which only sends more pleasure sparks rushing down my spine and straight to my crotch.  
Is he really intending to SLEEP in this position!? I don't think I'm gonna survive this if he's serious!

I desperately try wriggling my way out from under him, but I end up having to bite back a moan as I only manage to create more delicious friction.

This time Jay seems to feel it too because he flinches a bit.

"Hey, substitute mattress, don't move when your master sleeps."

"Get off me!" I yell. Soon I will be sporting a full erection for Jay to marvel about if I don't change the situation quick!

Jays scent is really nice though...  
NO! Stop it brain shut up!

I act on instinct and start tickling Jay like I've never tickled before. And voilà, he almost jumps through the ceiling.

Leaving a cursing Jay behind I run into the bathroom to cool myself down.

~+0+~

So I eventually made my way to school. I was a bit early, but compared to the unbearably awkward walk to school with Jay, this was nothing.

Earlier after the whole bed fiasco, I had in fact managed to pitch a tent, which I to my uttermost discomfort had to ignore. I just grabbed my scateboard and practically teleported to school. Jay has been texting me this whole time wondering where the fuck I was and what in the world was wrong with me, but I obviously can't bring myself to face him. Not yet anyways, because what if I suddenly get a boner from just looking at his damn face?! I seriously wouldn't be surprised.

I finally reach the school gates and walk over to the doors. I try one of the doors and sadly it's locked like every other door I try. It's probably too early even for the janitor to arrive, and nobody else's around. I look at my watch and see it's only 7:15.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yell desperately and throw my backpack at the doors in the process, which was not a wise thing to do. For when the backpack landed on the ground, a very ominous, metallic crack could be heard from it. Then I remember that I actually had my pad in there. In my backpack.

Panic washing over me I almost rip my backpack open and scan over the pad. No wisible scratches...

I turn it on and quick-check all the applications. To my relief they all seem to work just fine. I can't try the draw app however, cause then i'd have to waste one draw turn.

Speaking of drawing, I was planning to finally do something about my situation with Jay. My feelings for him had to change.

Like, right now.

I sit down on the steps and with trembling hands start drawing my solution. I try to make it simple and clear. First I draw myself and Jay on opposite sides of the screen. Then I add a heart with a big "X" drawn across it in between us. There. The pad can not possibly misinterpret this in any way. Not like anything could go worse anymore though...

I click on the "ok" button and hope for the best as the pads magical light surrounds me.

~+0+~

Nothing could go worse I said, but boy have I ever been so wrong about anything in my life!

The pad must've suffered some heavy damage there earlier when it hit the ground, judging from the condition it put me in.

Class started twenty minutes ago and I'm currently sitting inside one of the stalls in the school restrooms with my pants in the ancles, desperately trying to relieve myself. And I'm not suffering from something as trivial as say, diarrhea. No, I'm suffering from something even worse...  
Let's just call it extreme horniness.

You may laugh.

Although this isn't a laughing matter. I totally can't control my hormones! I lost the count of orgasms along the way, but it doesn't matter how many times I come, I only have to think of Jay for a split second and my body is ready to go.

I figured that the pad might've started working backwards. Because, INSTEAD of eliminating my unwanted feelings for Jay, the pad only intensified them. Like, REALLY intensified them. And because of that I can't leave the bathroom, obviously.

An almost painfully deep sigh escapes my system and I feel like crying. Really, I just wanted to get rid of some overly attracted feelings towards my best friend but nooooooooooo. The pad just HAD to take the challenge and make everything in my life go all harlem shake.

I can just plain shamelessly say that I have never wanted anyone to fuck me as badly as I want now. And I'm pretty sure that everybody knows who I have in my mind right now.

However, my energy is running dangerously low. I feel a bit faint and I have the dizzy feeling you have when you have a fever. I don't think I'll last another release...

But that doesn't change the fact that I'm STILL heavily aroused. And I can't do a thing about it.

I bang my fists in the bathroom wall in sheer desperation.

Damn Jay! Damn his gorgeous ass to hell and damn the fucking retarded pad that NEVER works right!  
I can feel tears of frustration running down my heated cheeks.

No, I can't let this overtake me! I slap both my cheeks and try to calm myself down. All I have to do is get Jay out of my head somehow...

There it is again. A thought of Jay.

My body immediately reacts as my head fills with obscene thoughts about Jay. I feel the wave of arousal pulsating through my whole body. I can't hold back the throaty moan that just comes out as I feel the orgasm take over. This time it's so sudden and intense that I don't even get the time to process anything. I come on the spot.

After recovering that last release, I burn an image of my dad and Ike dancing ring dances with a bunch of old men in bikinis. That thought should have me safe for now at least...

I decide to make a run out of the school building while my brain is distracted. Despite the fact that I cleaned myself up before stepping out of the bathroom, I still look like a mess so I'll have to act like a freaking ninja if I wanna keep face.

Sneaking out was a relatively easy task since everyone's in their classrooms, not counting some stray rebels smoking outside the school gates at a bit shadier place.

It took me a little more time to get back home since I had to walk the whole way. To be honest I had tried to stand on my scateboard, but... Well my balance isn't at its best right now as you may understand.

I unlock the door to our house and tip-toe up to my own room.  
Nobody should be at home this time around, mom is probably out shopping and dad's at work. Ike and Rachel should be at school too, but I can't afford any risks so I try to be as quiet as possible.

As I lock myself up in my room my cellphone springs up to life and starts to buzz. I look at the screen and immediately regret it, for it's none other than Jay who's calling. I feel the arousal coming back like a boomerang and the boner is back.

This time I really slap myself. Hard.

This is ridiculous! I mean really, I should just kill myself. I ignore the call and crawl under the bedcover for all eternity if I care.

Life must really despise me, for the bed cover _reeks_ of Jay.


	4. What kind of like is it?

**A/N**

Here's the 4th one. I think I'll write a short epilogue after this one because I still have some things to explain and this chapter got a little too long.  
I felt bad about splitting it into two different chapters though so... yeah. :) An epilogue it is.

WARNING! This is a yaoi/BL story. If you don't like it DO NOT READ. Also if you're under 18 please be a good girl/boy and leave.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Zeke's pad or any of its characters.**

CH: 4 What kind of like is it?

I think I'm dying. A very _slow_ and _painful_ death.

It's probably been several years since I've felt this pathetic. I seriously couldn't care less if someone just decided to shoot me in the head right now, not that I wouldn't do it myself soon enough.

Nobody could even begin to _try_ to understand the things i feel, this languish that my body is going through right now, it's impossible to explain!

I have a theory though, this is probably what some kind of ecstasy feels like when the effects are ten-doubled, to be extremely horny 24/7.  
And to top it all off, it looks like my brain finally emptied itself from everything except Jay.

School ended half an hour ago and my current situation hasn't changed much since I came home nearly six hours earlier.  
Well, I have managed to somewhat 'master' my feelings and flow of thoughts so that I'm now able to sort of shift my brain from Jay related things if I want to. But the thing is, it needs a shitload of concentration. If my thoughts shake up and wander even just a little-...

And just as I think about it, my cock springs back up, pressing painfully against the cloth of my pants. I let out a loud growl in frustration and start jerking off to a lingering mental image of Jay. I reach my peak in only a few seconds.  
It's only a matter of time now until I'm able to come without touching myself at all, which is kind of sad.

After finishing myself for probably the twentieth time today I break out in tears. I just can't take this anymore! My body is so worn out that I wouldn't be able to stand up properly if I tried to.  
I think I'm going to die for real, all horny and shit for Jay and my family to see when they discover my body. They would think that I masturbated to death and leave thinking that I was a worthless pervert all along. That kind of thought only has me bawling louder.  
The tears actually feel refreshingly cold against my flushed skin, I bet I look as much as a mess that I feel like. Not to mention the mess I've made inside my pants. I had a tissue box, and note the past tense here. I _had. _I used all of them in a way shorter time than what probably is concidered normal. The bathroom is too far for me to go fetch more in this condition...

I huddle myself up into a ball and try sinking deeper into the mattress, my sobs being the only audible sounds.

I have this sinister feeling that in about 10 minutes or so Jay is going to be on the other side of my door demanding an explanation of some sort. But _just what in the hell _am I going to tell him? I can't possibly show myself like this. Coming out of the room is not an option, hence escaping generally becomes a nonexistent alternative. Not that I'd get far if I tried anyway...

Should I maybe just tell him that I'm not feeling well? At least that wouldn't be outright _lying..._

No, it would never work. I've tried it so many times when I've avoided him due to some of our previous fights. I always tend to avoid speaking to him after quarrels, because why would I fight a losing battle? I can't win Jay in a werbal OR physical fight, so why bother at all? In spite of that, he always succeeds in squeezing through my antisocial bubble, be it by force or not.

He will be able to tell right away that something is horribly wrong with me.

...

What the fuck am I even- he ALREADY knows that I'm not okay! Just looking at all the missed calls from him reminds me all over again just how much in trouble I am. When he gets here, he's going to burst through the door (locked or not) and then it's all over.

Suddenly I hear the front door unlock and almost jump to the moon. But when I hear Rachels happy sing-songy chanting entering the house I sigh in utter relief. Moments later I can also hear my mom following Rachel inside with her own typical yacking. My mom probably picked up Rachel from school after shopping, or that's what I think she's been up to all day since she wasn't at home (thank God) when I arrived.

My mom is a housewife, which means that dad is the one taking care of providing the family, although I'm not quite sure what he actually does for a living other than makes noise. Jay once said jokingly that my dad secretly pays his bills with his body, which was kind of horrible but we got a good laugh out of it at the same time.

I flinch a bit as my body reacts to the thought of Jay that accidentally popped up in my mind again, but this time I decide not to do anything about it. It's no use since I'll just get horny soon again. I'll just endure the agonizing urge to fuck, even if it kills me.

I quickly grab my pad and groan when I see it's still off limits. I throw it somewhere random in my room where I know there are clothes lying on the floor that will mellow its landing. I shift back to my fetus posture under the covers and try erasing Jay from my mind.

Then without warning, I hear something that pushes me over the edge.  
I didn't even think or do anything.

I quickly cover my mouth as I try holding in the moan that forces it's way out. I see white for a moment as I come hard.

I heard Jay's voice and he wasn't far away. He was as close as downstairs.

"Where is Zeke?" Are the exact words I heard that made my body reach climax. It was probably the sudden presence of his voice that made me react so fast, or maybe it was the determination and exasperation showing in his tone. Either way, my body can't be trusted right now. Even Jays voice has the power to send me off now.

"I don't know dear, I thought he was coming home with you as he usually does." I hear my mom reply something along those lines, but I'm not sure since I was riding out my orgasm. Then I hear quick steps coming up the stairs and I panic. My first reaction is HIDE THE FUCK FROM HIM, but since my body is a wreck I only manage to fidget around in my bed aimlessly until I hear the door bang.

"Zeke, open up!" I hear him say with a demanding tone. I feel the blood rush straight to my lower regions again when I hear him call my name with that kind of tone. I decide not to make any sound. Maybe pretending I'm not home will have him think that I never came home and maybe he'll leave. I just hope my heavy breathing won't ruin my cover.

Jay tries the doorhandle and lets out a little snarl when he notices it's locked.

"It's useless to play the silence-game, Zeke. I know you're there."

The fuck does he know if I'm out for a walk or something? I think as I stubbornly decide to remain quiet.

"Besides, your scate is outside your door and you don't particularly leave anywhere without it." he continues.

It takes me a moment to realize his words and I curse inwardly as I raise my upper body and look for my scateboard which I spot leaning beside my desk.

"Whaddya mean it's outside!? It's right fucking here!" I yell my voice shaking from fatigue.

"I know idiot. I just wanted to blow your bluff." He states and I can almost hear the cocky grin he's probably wearing right now.

I hit myself hard in the head for being this stupid. Seriously, how could I fall for that one!? I'm such an imbecile! But hey, I'd like to see you thinking straight when your brains have changed duties with your libido.

Speaking of which, I think I'm dangerously near yet another release...

"So now that you have been discovered, why don't you start with explaining what the hell is wrong with you? Actually let me in first, I hate through-door-conversing."

When he says that sentence with his usual childishly raspy voice and his trademark sarcastic tone my body almost betrays me, but I absolutely CAN'T let him know what's up with me. If that were to happen...

Well it just can't happen. He will undoubtedly judge me and then end our friendship. If my friendship with him ends, I can just kill myself.  
Without him around, I wouldn't have anyone who really understands me. Nobody to share happy moments with, nobody to go cry to when I'm hurt. There would be nobody to whip my ass when I fuck things up, no one to just spend lazy days with while doing nothing. There'd be nobody to annoy when I'm bored. There'd be no Jay to laugh at me when I fail.

I feel the tears surfacing again as I realize one thing. My life has no meaning if it means I can't have Jay living it with me.

I'm in love with that fucking cocktease.

I'm so in love with Jay that it's not even funny anymore.

And I just thought two sentences in a row that both involved the words "love" and "Jay". God, I deserve a slap.

The irony in this all is that I can finally feel the corners of my mouth go up instead of down. I don't know why, but I feel so relieved that I was able to realize and accept this fact by myself. Even if it's way too late now.

The fact that I have the gay hots for my best friend. Whoo.

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me, Zeke!"

I flinch as he raises his voice at me and I immediately remember the situation I'm in AND my critical body condition. I shift a little and accidentally brush a wrong place in a wrong angle, which was a huge mistake. I accidentally let out a soft moan and my attempt at covering my mouth goes wasted.

"... Zeke? Are you... What are you doing?" He asks and I curse as I feel the dangerously close orgasm nearing even more.

I try despite my condition sound as collected as I can.

"I... j-just leave me alone... I d-don't want to see anyone..." I stutter.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"J-just go away...I'm f-fine..." The last part of that sentence ends up sounding a bit too high pitched than usual, there's no way that he won't find that suspicious. My body isn't making things any easier either seeing as it's just screaming for some contact. Listening to Jays sexy voice doesn't help one bit.

Jay makes a 'tsk' sound at my attempt to make him leave.

"And I'm a pink, flying walrus in a skirt." He says while probably rolling his eyes.

"Well, if you wanna play the game like this then fine" he says and leaves.

Wait. LEAVES!? I think as I listen to the fading footsteps going down the stairs.

"Jay darling, is everything allright?" I hear my mom ask when he reaches downstairs.

"Everything's fine mrs. Palmer." He replies the fake happiness apparent in his tone, though it goes unnoticed by my mom.

"Is my Zeke-sweetie feeling allright as well? Wait- where are you going?" I hear my mom say before I hear the front door open.  
Good. At least he IS leaving the house.

"I'm just going out for a bit, I'll be right back. And don't worry about Zeke mrs. Palmer. I will explain everything to you later." Jay finishes, probably smiling like he always does in front of my mom, and the front door closes.

I just stare. This is probably the first time that Jay walks away just like that. The Jay I know would never, EVER give up on something...

Unless...

I feel my eyes widen in shock as I realize something.

He sure as hell hasn't given up.

I gather as much strength as I can and make a run for the window. But my body is so weak that when I try standing up, I just end up stumbling over my own feet. I hit my head in the process, my arms being too worn out to avert the downfall.

I curse as I hear him already climbing the fire ladders. I force my body to get up and I manage to limp my way over to the window. This is just like one of those nightmares when your legs just don't seem to move no matter how you try. With shaking hands I desperately fiddle with the lock, but I'm too late.

Just as I was about to click it locked, he bursts it open.

I was of course right in the way so he just crashes down on top of me.  
For a moment my mind goes blank and I can't quite process what just actually happened.

What I DO know is that I hit my head again, and that it hurts. And that I can smell Jays scent all too well. The intensity of it has my head spinning.

"You never learn, do you." He says and lifts his body up so that his weight rests on his knees and hands. He takes a look at me and his expression immediately changes from mischievous to concerned.

"Oh my God, Zeke. What happened to you? You look... awful." His forehead wrinkles in that special way it always does when he's worried.

"You look really sick, Zeke! You're sweating all over!" He says a bit louder.

Seeing Jay this close up and feeling his knees brush against my sides almost sends me over the edge.

"Are you listening to me, Zeke?" His piercing gaze on me has my face heat up several degrees and I forget that I have the ability to talk.  
...Or do I?

He continues to give me that puzzled look. Eventually he tires of waiting for my response that never comes as he further questions me, now a bit irritated.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Can't you speak?"

"...Too... close..." are the words I manage to manifest without blowing up. The closeness of Jay has set my body in some kind of shock mode because moving or speaking properly suddenly seems way out of my league...

It feels like my whole body is on fire at the same time as I have these cold-sweaty waves. My heart is _literally_ beating a mile a minute, and I'm afraid it's gonna burst right out in Jays face.

"What was that?" He asks with a voice as confused as ever while leaning closer to my face, most likely to hear me better, but in the process he only manages to get my body more excited.

The small whimper that sneaks out can't be stopped.

At that he leans back with wide eyes and just stares at me for a moment in disbelief.

"Zeke, are you...?" My heart almost jumps to my throat as I see him reach his hand towards my face. No, I can't let him touch me! If he does, then I'll surely...!

I don't have the time nor the strength to do anything before he gently touches my cheek and that's it. My body jerks violently and I let out a throaty moan as I come. I can't see Jays face but it probably resembles something even beyond surprised.

I close my eyes in shame and I feel my eyes tearing up again while getting down from the high caused by the release.

I lost. Both Jay and my dignity and therefore also my life. I can't control my sobs or my heavy breathing. My body prickles and shivers at the same time as it hurts.

However, the hurt inside me is even greater than the hurt in my physical body. I don't dare open my eyes because I don't wanna see Jays disgusted expression. And I definietly don't wanna get any more aroused, there simply isn't any energy left for that. Besides, Jay doesn't deserve to be any more traumatized than this.

"Z-Zeke... just now, did you...?" He starts but before he gets to finish that line I nod. I feel so dishonoured. I just wanna dig a deep hole and hide there for the rest of my nonexistent life. I hide my eyes with my arm and sob even louder.

"Zeke... how in the world did you get in this condition? You didn't draw anything weird on the pad, did you?"

I seriously don't know what kind of lie would save me from this situation now that things have already become like this. Nothing matters anymore anyway, so I decide to tell Jay the truth from the beginning of this nightmare to this very moment.

But first...

"...P-please... g-get away from me..." I stutter in between heavy breaths.

"No."

I abruptly open my eyes and look Jay straight in the eyes and... to my flat surprise I don't see disgust or any traces of traumatization. Only concern and determination.

Looking at him so suddenly was however not a wise thing to do. I can feel my body heat up all over again and my erection returning which he this time seems to notice to my uttermost embarassment. He doesn't comment on it, but he seems a bit uncomfortable about it. Obviously.

"I-I'm not moving anywhere before you tell me everyth-"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I yell at him, but that wasn't what I meant to say so I continue immediately.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to... c-could you just m-move away from me...?" I pant while looking at him with pleady eyes, his olive ones meeting mine. However it sends jolts of pleasure down my spine and I'm forced to close them.

"...Puh-... please... Jay..." I beg him and after a while he actually does move away.

It may have been just my imagination or my hormones but for a moment I thought I saw a blush on Jays face...

No, there's no way Jay would... no. It was jus me and my wishful thinking... yeah, just wishful and horny thinking.

I get up in a sitting position while my body tries to fidget my whole being to death. I have to turn my back to Jay, because I can't possibly confess everything to him if I'm facing his way.

It's now or never...  
I gather all courage I have in my body (or what's left of it) and spill.

"This whole mess started when I had a dream... about y-you and me together..." Well isn't that an awkward way of starting this. I try not to get aroused from recalling that one fateful dream and continue.

"That dream made me co-confused. I... I started thinking how exactly I feel a-about you..."

I take a deep breath to collect my raging nerves. I try to tell myself that whatever I say can't make matters any worse, so it doesn't matter what I say. But I'm still afraid.

"What happened this morning made me realize something. I am definietly attracted to you. When we were...y-you know, on the bed, I got excited."

I pause for a moment again to gather more courage.

"I panicked and ran away."

I say and pause again.

"I...tried to draw away these feelings for you on my pad at school, but I accidentally broke it and the effects were reversed."

I stop for a while for him to let everything sink in. I don't know how he's taking all this since he's being strangely quiet. And I don't really wanna turn around and take a look either...

"T-this is the result of the p-pads magic." I finish clenching my fists in my lap. There's a moment of nerve wracking silence. I'm almost on the verge of losing my mind when he finally speaks up.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" He asks with an edgy tone.

Figures that he'd be hurt that I kept something like this from him. I always told him everything and anything that bothered me. Was it about him, the pad or something else, it didn't matter. He was my most important person that I could share anything with. And in the end I still kept such an important thing hidden. My own feelings I had developed for him.

"Because I was afraid." I whisper. "I was afraid that I was going to lose you for good if you found out that I..."

For some reason I can't finish that line. My friendship with Jay dangles on the end of that one sentence, that fact only has my tongue knotted. I hear Jay move closer.

"If I found out what?"

"That...I..." More stuttering. 'Come on you fucking wimp JUST SAY IT' I yell to myself.

"Say it!" Jays demand helps me blurt it out.

"THAT I MAY BE IN LOVE WITH YOU GODDAMN IT!" I scream and bury my head in my hands.

I don't dare say anything anymore. I just cry.

What I just plainly screamed out was a pretty straightforward confession. Now all there's left for me to endure is Jay giving me either a fistful in the face or an earful of hatred. Whichever it is, I'm ready.

"Heh, what do you mean 'may be in love'. For me it's pretty obvious."

...

What.

"That sure explains why you've been acting like a bee-stung cub these past few days. Well, you always were the type to deny and run away from things, but that's a cute side of you that I like."

Okay, so I have started hearing things now too. Isn't life wonderful.

"You're probably denying the fact that I'm saying this to you right now, aren't you? Would explain why you're keeping quiet."

'That bastard is reading me like an open book again!' Is what I think first, but as I let his words and their meaning sink in, I turn to look at him.

However, I don't get to fully turn around before he smashes our mouths together and grabs the back of my head as well as my shoulder.

And then, ladies and gentlemen, my brain decides to kick the bucket and I freeze in my tracks. Everything that's going on right now just outreaches all of my capabilities to understand. I just stare in shock without actually seeing anything as I feel Jay mold his lips against mine gently with his own a little demanding style.

When my brain manages to catch up with the situation, regrettably so does my body. I feel a violent surge of pleasure travel through my spine to my lower regions, and it almost has me tipping over the edge. After some time I find myself closing my eyes and kissing back a little sloppily.

Jay seems to take that as an 'ok' to proceed and pins me down. He starts feeling up his way under my shirt and I moan inside his mouth from the intense feeling of his hands on my abdomen. He also lets out a restrained groan when I decide to sneak my hands up his shirt as well. I start rubbing small circle patterns on his back and I feel him melting into my touch. He starts breathing deeply and his kissing becomes sloppy and almost nonexistent. After a while he starts leaning into my touch, almost like a cat.

Well isn't that interesting. Knowing that a back massage has this kind of an effect on Jay could be useful in the future. I mean just look at him! He's practically drooling.

My bold side suddenly kicks in when I almost have him gooing all over me. I dig my nails in his back, careful not to hurt him, but still giving him a little wake-up shock from his trance.

He lets out a surprised moan and sure as hell snaps out of it, though showing his slight annoyance he pins both of my hands over my head with one of his. As if to take revenge on the slip i gave him he attacks my mouth once again, this time he doesn't hesitate with the tongue. I moan as I feel the warm muscle roaming my mouth.

After a few moments of making out Jay suddenly reaches under my shirt again pinching one of my nipples and instantly I feel a whole new sensation of pleasure spreading throughout my whole being. I let out a loud gasp as my whole body arches in pleasure.

In the process I accidentally grind our erections together which has me literally seeing stars. Jay also seemed to like it for he shamelessly starts grinding our crotches together. Both me and Jay moan loudly at the delicious friction as I feel me reaching my limit.

"J-Jay-...! Ah! Oh my God... I think I'm gonna... A-aaaahh~!"

I scream as I feel the strongest orgasm yet taking over my whole body and I think Jay also reached his peak, judging from his frantic movements and the way he screamed my name almost at the same time as I came.

I see white and I feel the unconciousness slowly taking over as I lay there under Jay.

"That... sound you just made, Zeke... was the most erotic sound... I've ever heard... in my life..." Jay pants out.

His comment flatters me, though I don't have the strength to respond as my body goes limp and I drift off to the world of sleep. I can faintly hear Jay calling my name before I'm out like a candle.

~+0+~

When I wake up, the first thing I register is that it's dark outside and that it's completely quiet, like just after a raging storm or a battle of life and death.

I sit up and the second thing I register is that my head feels like it's been split in two. I whimper a little as I rub my temples for pain relief, though I know that it only helps for a few seconds.

My heart almost leaps through my chest as I feel something shift beside me. To my ultimate horror, I thirdly register a sleeping Jay beside me. I almost, _almost_ freak out, but seeing as he's fast asleep I force myself to calm down.

I check my alarm clock on the bedside table, it's almost 3 am. If I'm not completely wrong, I have been out for... about ten hours maybe?

I recall the events of yesterday and to my surprise and relief I don't feel the effects of the pads magic anymore.

I take a look at the sleeping form of Jay, just to make sure, and indeed I don't feel anything.

Well, I'd be lying if I said that I feel absolutely _nothing _when I look at him. To tell the truth, my stomach still gets that rollercoaster feeling when I look at him.

But why? Why would the pads magic just disappear? Maybe it's because I broke it?

A slightly painful sigh escapes me as I give up on figuring the pad out and decide to go and clean myself off. I probably look like shit because I sure feel like it.

I silently tip-toe my way to the bathroom and run a warm bath. As the water runs I grab an aspirin from moms beauty box and strip off of my clothes that were starting to stick to my body. The warm water felt like heaven and I could feel the physical- as well as the mental stress lifting off the second I entered the tub.

As I laid there, I got to think about things. My memory about yesterday is a bit blurred as expected, but I think that I'm pretty much aware of what me and Jay did... or now that I think about it, HE was actually the one who started all the _doing_. I just kind of went with him.

I blush and shake my head as I mentally scold myself for attempting to blame it all on Jay. If you ask me, I'd blame myself.

If I just hadn't gone and broken the damn pad in the first place, it wouldn't have come to this. No, Jay is not at fault here. I am.

But... he still had the option to turn me down, yet he didn't. Maybe he pitied me, or seeing as I'm his best friend... heck, I'm his _only_ friend he's got. Maybe he's just afraid of being alone? He could be in the same situation as me!

Except that I'm actually in love with him. No matter how I look at it, I just can't imagine Jay being in love with me. I can't imagine him being in love with _anyone! _Maybe that's because Jay has never shown even the slightest bit of affection towards anyone but me. And now we're back in the square where the fact is that I'm Jays only friend and vice versa.

After another ten minutes of desperately trying to figure things out without hurting my aching brain any further I finally give up. I growl silently in frustration and finish washing myself as I pick a clean pair of pyjama pants and a T-shirt and exit the bathroom.

When I enter my room I see to my flat surprise an awake Jay sitting cross-legged on his side of my bed. For a moment the panic takes control over my brain and I just stand there in the doorway awkwardly, weighingthe two options consisting of either running away or walking up to him.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Get up here." And just like that he has me deciding on the second option, totally silencing my brain.

I close the door behind me and sit across him on my own side of the bed.

For a few minutes he just stares at me, like he's trying to find something in my face. I look away slightly in embarassment which triggers his next question.

"When did you _really_ start liking me?" His question shot through me like a bullet. Isn't that a little cruel? I mean, I think I already explained everything to him _perfectly_ yesterday.

"I told you... I-I had a dream-..."

"Oh come on! You can't just have a dream about us fucking and then end up liking me. I know you're not as shallow as that." He says with a scolding tone.

I blush at his way of putting the fact about my wet dream. That's so like him, saying everything straight out just like that.

But now that I think about it, he's right. Well when is he _not_ right?

I've probably liked him from the very first day I met the guy. We would always play together in kindergarten and we'd constantly get jealous about eachother if there were more people playing with us. Hence we ended up being just the two of us most of the time.

Eventually we made it through elementary school too, and when we got to highschool I hit puberty. Of course at a critical time like that when the first female walks up to me for a talk, in this case Maxine, I get all confused and think I've met the love of my life.

I had the weirdest crush on her for ages, which Jay sadly had to deal with most of the time, but at some point I must've forgotten about it...

I don't actually feel anything except distant friendship towards her.

"You still there, Zeke?" The abrupt tone in Jays voice startles me as I remember that I'm in a conversation.

"Yeah..." I say distantly.

"Then answer the question." He demands.

"Well... to tell you the truth, uhhh... I can't pinpoint the actual time when I started liking you in this way... In fact, I think I've always kind of liked you." I say a bit awkwardly. I stare away from him for a moment in shame, but when I finally look at him he just looks down very intently.

"Interesting." He says then. "Your description is nearly the same as mine, though I'm still not entirely sure if you like me in the same way as I like you."

It takes a few minutes for my brain to process what he just said.

"W-wait a minute... 'In the same way as'... are you telling me that you like me?" I stutter out in disbelief.

"Yeah, I like you." He says bluntly.

"You like me like _that_?"

"Probably, yes."

"Whaddya mean probably?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure if what you consider being_ that _kind of like and the like I have are even in the same league! Hence it's impossible for us to even compare!" He says. And finally he shows a bit of frustration too.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jay!"

"Then let's put it in your language, do you find me sexy?"

Jays question has me go quiet in shock and in seconds my face hits hundred degrees.

"I-I...W-what kind of question is that?!" I can almost feel my head fuming now.

"Just answer the question! _Do_ you or do you _not_?" He looks at me with those demanding... sexy eyes, I have to admit.

"Well...uhhh..." I look away as I try to muster out an answer that is as close to the truth as possible but as far from humiliating as possible.

"Well?!"

"Yeah! I do! Sort of..." I immediately look down in attempt of getting away from this situation. It's impossible with a Jay sitting right next to you bombarding you with embarassing questions though.

"I see. Then at least we're at the same wavelength." He finishes with a sigh and calmly proceeds to polishing his glasses.

That piece of-! Don't tell me he's gonna take this smoothly like a fucking monk when I'm almost jumping through walls!

But wait-...

"H-hey! Does that mean that you also find _me_ sexy?" I ask.

"Yes. Though I'd tip you more on the cute side."

"Wha-!"

Then he just laughs at me and as strange as it may sound, I relax. Somehow Jays laugh has the power to put me at some sort of ease and I even manage to utter some laughter myself.

We decide we'd talk more tomorrow after a good nights sleep and I turn off the bedside lamp. To my slight embarassment I feel Jay snuggling up and wrapping his arms around me. I don't resist, not that I'd want to anyway, and soon enough we're both sleeping soundly in eachothers arms.


	5. Epilogue

**A/N**

So I finally, FINALLY managed to finish this little side-story to complete this thing. Now I feel like I can move on to my next fic I'm working on ':) Sorry if it feels a little rushed or something, I wrote most of it one night in the bus on my way home from summer college and I was really tired... But I had this urge to write so it kind of just happened. :D Also I realized that I'm far too busy with work and school and everything to be able to write fanfiction on some kind of regular basis so I thought I'd mention about it. Although I doubt that it'd make any difference since I don't have that many readers so I'll just write when I have time. :3

Oh and I really feel like I should warn you about this chapter since... well, I made Zeke and Jay go all the way but... still not quite **all the way **since I'm not comfortable with writing a proper lemon yet... I don't know really but I'd call this a lime rather than a lemon. ^^'

So here's the last part of "One fateful dream", Hope you like it! ;)

WARNING! This is a yaoi/BL story. If you don't like it DO NOT READ. Also if you're under 18 please be a good girl/boy and leave.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Zeke's pad or any of its characters.**

Epilogue

"NOOOO! Nononono you can't do that!"

"Yes I can."

"No, Jay! You're cheating!"

"Christ Zeke, not this again..."

Hello, my name is Zeke. I'm currently sixteen years old and I just recently found my way out of the closet. It was a bit sudden, this realization that I'm gay for my childhood- and all time best friend Jay, but I'm beginning to accept it little by little.

I also may have forgotten to mention that he is a total asshole in general who enjoys watching me have a hard time. But despite that, I somehow love him. Don't ask why, I haven't even figured that out myself.

"Seriously Jay! You always pick a character that's superior to mine! That's che-a-ting!"

"I picked my character first, idiot. There's no way I could've known which one you choose."

"It doesn't matter! You picked the best one in the whole game, of course I'd lose!"

"Did not. You just don't know how to play this game properly."

"That final attack you pulled on me had a cutscene, Jay. A CUTSCENE!"

"Every damn character can pull off an ultimate attack with a cutscene,that is _IF_ you'd actually take the time to read the manual and learn how."

...As you've probably noticed already, I'm trying to spend some quality time with the bastard right now, but he is as usual just trying to kill me with his quality attitude instead. It's friday afternoon and I'm staying over at Jays place for the weekend while his parents are away on a business trip. We decided we'd try out one of his new video games while having a snack, but all we've managed to accomplish this far is quarrelling.

It's nothing serious though... This is what usually happens when the game we play involves playing against eachother, such as first-person shooting- and fighting games. We argue and maybe call eachother names but that's it. Nothing that'd actually hurt our friendship.

If I'm completely honest, I'd say that deep down inside both of us we secretly enjoy being able to act like this towards eachother, without creating a big melodrama in the process... It actually feels good to throw a nice little insult at Jay when he's being a smartass, and I'm sure he also gets some kind of satisfaction from tormenting me too. However, I _still_ forget all too many times this very, VERY important fact, and I've also most likely said this before but I'll say it again:

One does not fuck with Jay.

You just don't.

Or if you despite everything _choose _to, you obviously deal with the consequences, which is sadly the path I usually choose to take with him for whatever reasons.

"The manual is just a stick pile of arrows and nonsense!"

"They're called words, Zeke. And those arrows can be found on your controller as well."

"I don't know half of these so-called words they're using here! Just look at this;_ 'Blah blah... accumulate silpheed projectiles then... bla bla blah... to use drive command when... blablah... until charge gauge is full.' _What does that mean? What's a drive command? How can this sentence help me beat you in a fight?"

"The game is for _seven year olds _and up."

"And the manual clearly for the parents. Or in my case, for the annoying, nerdy friend."

"Whoa! Wait, did you just call me freakin-"

"Yeah, four-eyes! Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Is that a challenge? You wanna _die_, moron?"

"Why don't you go figure it out _mr. Specs Appeal_."

...

Now, I don't suppose there's any need to tell me that I was practically _asking_ for it. No really, I was. It's beyond my understanding_ why _though... I guess I just like messing around with Jay so much.

It's the first time we engage in one of our little brawls since that day I screwed things up big time. Or well, take it how you want it, I'd personally still call it screwing up _even_ if it turned out for the better.

For a few minutes we rampage around his room throwing more and more obscene insults at eachother, but we do it while laughing uncontrollably.

This fight is however again no different from all the others when Jay finally makes his final move, resulting in me pinned down uselessly, hands and feet held down by his own. Despite my loss, I'd say I still put up a decent fight, seeing as Jay's slightly gasping for air himself.

We just lie there for a moment and observe eachother, him from above all cocky and shit with his smug smile and I in turn glare at him with my supposedly sour way.

"I just can't figure it out..." Jay finally says after a few seconds. He gives me that stare again, as if he's trying to find something in my face. I can't help but think of him as irresistibly adorable with his brows furrowing a little, his beautiful eyes scanning my own.

"Hmmm? Figure what out?" I say as I send him a puzzled frown.

"No matter how much you piss me off, I just can't bring myself to hate you..."

"What, so you've _tried_?" I ask with an amusing tone.

"Yes, to be honest I_ have_." He says and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"Wha-...You have-?" I start a bit shocked but he cuts me off.

"Ah, don't gimme that, I know you've also tried."

And of course he's spot on again. I just look at him with wide eyes, his straightforwardness never fails to throw my mind off balance for a few seconds. Or minutes.

"How'd you know that?" I finally ask and instantly feel a bit retarded as he rolls his eyes at me.

"Zeke, you're forgetting again that I can read you like an open book just by looking at your face. Recently I've also mastered the ability to figure you out by your voice when we talk on the phone. It's just a matter of time when I can tell what's up with you by the way you text me."

"...Dude, that's just creepy."

"No, I'm just observant." He shrugs indifferently.

"Observant my ass! Am I gonna find hidden cameras in my room next?!"

"It's not my fault you're so easy to read."

"Well read this!" I exclaim as I reach up and kiss him.

Jay lets out a muffled sound in surprise, but soon relaxes and starts kissing me back. We make out for a while, the whole act growing in passion by the second. When our kisses start to turn sloppy and more needy I part with him a thin line of saliva forming between our lips.

"...Uhmm, we should stop before... you know... we promised we wouldn't..." I breathe out a bit awkwardly and wipe my mouth with my sleeve. Jay stares at me through half lidded eyes and after a while he nods.

"Yeah... you're right."

He gets off me and proceeds to polishing his glasses, an attribute of his that he tends to resort to in awkward circumstances. I decide to ease up the situation a bit for him... and myself.

"I'm hungry." I blurt happily with a smile.

As he finishes polishing he looks at me and smiles back, knowing exactly _what_ I'm referring to.

"Me too." He says and we both get up and head downstairs towards the kitchen.

Raspberry pancakes, ladies and gentlemen. Might sound pretty normal for anyone else, but for me and Jay it's a mutual favourite that we ALWAYS make when I stay over for the weekend.

Ever since we were kids Jays dad would make them for us either for supper or dinner. Later when Jays parents became busier we started making them ourselves. One of the dearest memories I have is from the time when we made the pancakes for the first time. We had really fun in the kitchen playing master chefs and pretending we owned a restaurant...

...Buuuut as expected the pancakes didn't turn out too well and we almost ruined the whole kitchen. Somehow we also had managed to turn the pancakes completely purple and despite the strong coloring you couldn't really taste the raspberries in it. Yet wepretty much forced ourselves to eat up every single one of them, you could say that it was just a childish, pride-related issue, but for us it was important and had to be done.

I ended up sick from eating too much and I had to stay in bed for a week but Jay, the bastard got away from it all with just a little heartburn. The silly little me was of course angry at him for a while, but he just laughed it off and soon I forgot all about it.

Now that we've made them quite a few times you could say that we've mastered the recipe for good. Even though we use the same ingredients and amounts every time, we've both agreed to the fact that they still keep getting better each time.

After swiftly preparing and making the pancakes in content silence, we decide that watching TV as we eat might be a good idea. We move into the big living room with our steaming plates of deliciousness and slouch ourselves down on the comfy sofa across the TV.

At first we just eat in silence while watching a cartoon we both like. Then my mind starts wandering.

I recall the events that lead us to this point. Those dreadful events from almost two weeks now, when the pad went haywire on me and I had to confess my feelings for Jay. Even if it was painful and embarassing as hell, it's thanks to all that that we're able to be together like this. I hate to admit it but I'm thankful, because right now I'm happy.

We made a deal though that we wouldn't try anything on eachother until I'm fully recovered from the events that occurred that time. So making out and cuddling is okay, but nothing else.

The thing is, I've been having these weird fevers every day ever since then. They would go away as suddenly as they'd come, but I'm still a bit worried about myself... Although I think that they might be going away because this is my second day without any fevers whatsoever. I haven't told Jay anything about that yet and I feel a bit bad, but to be honest I'm afraid. My body might be ready, but my mind is still in an unstable state, so I think I'll wait just a bit more before telling him ok and going further.

Furthermore concerning the fevers, as a side effect they don't surprise me considering the condition I was put in by the pad. I seriously thought that I was living out my last moments there... Speaking of the pad, I didn't particularly fix the bug with it or anything, and I've been reluctant to touch or even look at it ever since it broke... To be honest, I don't even remember where I put it...

Anyway, what I _really_ don't get is how exactly the effects disappeared? The pad can't just drop from full operability to zero. Broken or not, the pad should require another drawing overruling the previous one if I'm not happy with what I drew. And I've been approximately 95 percent unhappy with the outcomes this far so I know what I'm talking about...

So the question is _how? _I want to ask if Jay knows anything, but I kind of don't wanna ask him about anything that has to do with that day or anything regarding it. Just because.

Back then, I remember passing out right after me and Jay...

I blush at the memory and in a split second I almost loose my line of thought.

Damn it. Even after _all this time _a little naughty thoughts about Jay still have the power to throw my brain off into something like an emotional black hole.

That's why I flinch at Jays sudden decision to speak up.

"I admit defeat." He states.

I just stare at him with an unexplainable face. He had stopped eating his pancakes and was staring at me with a big frown across his forehead.

"I also take back what I said about reading you like an open book." He adds bitterly without averting his eyes from mine.

I continue looking at him as I utter something in response.

"Huh?" I smile awkwardly and he sighs.

"These past minutes you've been making all sorts of creepy faces and no matter how hard I try, I can't figure out what you're thinking." He says.

I still keep on staring at him, not knowing what else to do, with my mouth slightly open in that same awkward smile.

"So... tell me what's up." He demands and puts away his plate on the table as he crosses his legs and then his arms.

"Oh uhhhm... but it's nothing really..." Is my reflexive answer. Jay narrows his eyes at me but doesn't say anything, he doesn't have to either because his gaze is enough to tell me that he isn't buying...

It's my turn to sigh in defeat. I take a deep breath and decide to go straight to the point.

"I was just wondering... did you do something to the pad when... you know, after I passed out on that day..."

"After we almost fucked?" He blurts indifferently and I almost, _almost_ flinch. Almost.

"...Y-yeah." I feel the blush forming but I ignore it. He just _had_ to say it, didn't he.

After that Jay lets out an amused snort.

"NOW you ask? It's been _two weeks_. Do you even know where the pad is right now?"

He is looking at me with his eyes laughing at me. Or my stupidity. Or both.

"Weeeell... I can't really remember where I put it and I haven't been needing it either so no..." I say unyieldingly and try not to let my shame of my bad memory show too much. My brain is what it is after all, ultra malfunction-sensitive to traumatic experience, but that aside I continue.

"...And seeing that it's technically my responsibility to uhm... repair it if it breaks or make sure it doesn't get in the wrong hands or whatever so I'd appreciate it if you'd just tell me where it is or what you've done with it." I finish looking away.

I start to feel more and more awkward by the seconds that pass while Jay is keeping quiet. WHY IS HE QUIET!? I feel my face heating up in embarassment and I glance his way.

"...Pffft-!"

He then starts snickering slightly to himself, trying to hold it in by covering his mouth with his hand. It's all in vain because after some moments it evolves into hearty laughing and soon he's laughing so hard that it could be called hysterical.

Great. What did I do this time to trigger a reaction like this out of him?

Honestly, I wouldn't even have brought this up in the first place, but my infinite nosiness (and Jays intimidation) got in the way. It's ironic how the monkey curiosity seems to run in the family...

Still, these questions haunting me won't go away if I don't do something about it. I'm still suspecting that Jay has something to do with the pad suddenly erasing it's impact, and as I'm watching him have a comical relief over something I said, my suspicion is turning more and more positive. He definitely knows something.

"Heheh... repair it... you say...?" He utters out in between laughs.

"...In wrong... hahah... hands...?" He continues.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I say a bit hurt.

"Oh God, I'm gonna die..." He just laughs harder and bends over so that his forehead is pressed on his knees and his arms are hugging his stomach that's probably aching from all his cracking up by now.

I start to get pissed. Sure I'm used to him laughing at me but I'm serious. I actually am quite worried about the pad and it's current location and condition.

"Hahahah...s-sorry Zeke, it's nothing... just that... you're such an oaf..."

"...Thanks." I say with a plain tone. He then quickly looks at me with teary eyes.

"But you're an incredibly _adorable_ oaf, and you should always stay that way too." He says with a warm, honest smile adorning his face while desperately trying to recover from the laugh attack.

"In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way." He continues. "Your idiocy is an important part of what makes you the doofus I love."

I feel my heart twist at his sincere words and I have to look away again, otherwise I'll get a nosebleed from all the blood rushing too fast to my head, and that would be lame as hell. Seriously, when did he become this sweet!? I wasn't ready for a comment like that!

Jay seems to have completely composed himself from the fit, because he shifts a bit closer to me when he doesn't get out any reaction. He gently grabs my shoulder.

"Zeke-..."

"No!" I reflexively jump away from him in surprise.

"Ha-...What?"

"I-I mean... d-don't l-look at me!" I say while scooting even further away from him, trying to calm down my racing heart.

"Whaddya mean don't look-?" He says but I cut him off.

"You're too much..."

After that he's silent for a few seconds but I can feel his gaze on my back, burning holes in it out of sheer confusion.

"You're saying too embarassing things! I can't take this much so soon!" I continue when he remains silent. However after I say that he speaks up a bit worried.

"I'm sorry Zeke, your fevers-..."

"Ah, no no no. I haven't had those in a while now to tell the truth, so don't worry about that anymore." I can't hide it from him any longer... After he said those sweet things to me I actually feel evil for keeping silent about my health.

"...You haven't?"

I distinguish something weird in his tone, maybe hurt or disappointment? I decide he deserves an apology of some sort, he may not forgive me on the spot but at least it'd clear my conscience a little.

"No... I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just that... I'm a little nervous and...  
I- I'm seriously going to burst if you say such s-sweet things out of the blue and it's generally not good for my health anywaymmmh-!"

I don't get to finish my ranting as Jay roughly turns me around by my shoulders and roughly presses his lips against mine. His action is so sudden that I accidentally let out a surprised gasp and Jay uses that as an opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue.

I instinctively respond to his kissing by running my own tongue alongside his in a way that has my stomach doing flips. Jay's very good at kissing, there's no way around it, and soon I find myself moaning softly in his mouth from the pleasure he's giving me only through kissing. I imagine for a moment what kind of pleasure I'll be feeling if I let this carry on and instantly feel myself getting more excited.

But then a feeling of unsureness stings through me and I hesitate a bit. Last time me and Jay did something like this was when I was under the effects of the pad, I didn't _have_ any unsure feelings about anything what so ever since my whole body was begging to be taken. But I can't help but feel a bit scared now that I actually have the option to think about it.

Jay pulls away at my lack of response, but only to put his forehead against mine lovingly.

"Zeke, I won't force you into anything if that's what you're thinking." He says entwining his hands with mine and continues.

"I just couldn't stop myself from-... I mean, you have _no idea_ how cute you can be sometimes..." He whispers with a small laugh at the end.

I feel something click in place inside my heart. For some reason when he said that to me I now know for sure, I don't only love him. I love him absolutely and completely unconditionally. I know that I can trust him with my life and he knows that he can trust me with his. I finally know my exact feelings for him and I feel like I want to do anything and everything for him. I feel like living out every damn moment of my life together with him not missing a single second.

Suddenly I realize that all feelings of unsureness and fear are gone and I hug him, grinning like an idiot.

"Hahah... you have no right to say that when you're the damn romantic being all cheesy and stuff..." He keeps quiet after I say that, but I know he's only a little embarassed so I just hug him tightly.

"And I know you won't do anything to me that I wouldn't like, maybe I haven't shown it too well but I really, _really_ trust you." Then he too wraps his arms around me and I kiss his neck.

"I love you, Jay." I say with my lips still ghosting on his neck at which he shivers a little.

"I know." He breathes out and we continue making out from where we left. This time neither of us holds back and our making out takes a more rough turn.

Now that I don't feel restrained by any hesitating feelings anymore I only feel the strong affection and pleasure steadily building up in my belly and spreading through my whole body.

Somewhere in the process Jay had taken the liberty of pinning me down into the puffy cushions of the sofa. With my hands playing in his hair and his hands under my shirt massaging my stomach we both grow more and more aroused by each passing moment. He withdraws from kissing me, but only to place small kisses all over my face and neck.

I wince slightly when he stops at the juncture of my neck and shoulder to leave a hickey. Then I remember Jays reaction to when I massaged his upper back last time. A bit thrilled I start making the same small circle patterns with my fingers on his back as I did back then, and as expected his reaction is very fascinating.

He almost instantly leans into my touch like a cat and makes a delightful purring sound. How cute.

I think I really hit some kind of 'off button' on him because all his actions start ceasing little by little. It's as if he's too intent on enjoying my touch to be able to do anything else. I continue massaging him, applying more pressure on some spots and making wider circles on his back. He lets out a breathy moan and leans his head on my shoulder.

"Zeke..."

The way he sighs out my name into my neck makes me shiver all over at the same time as I can feel more heat pulsating throughout my whole being, mostly in my lower part. Suddenly Jay relaxes his body and he presses himself down on me. I feel his hard-on against my own and I gasp loudly.

That sudden move freezes me in my massaging actions and at the same time Jay seems to snap out of his trance.

To indicate his slight embarassment and irritation at showing such a side to me he traps my wrists over my head with one of his hands. Getting a feeling of déjà vu, I remember he did this the last time too to prevent my hands from working their magic.

"Don't do that..." Jays words come out in small huffs and he looks at me with annoyed, half lidded eyes. I give him a sly grin.

"Why, do my hands feel too good on you?"

At that he lets out a snarl and roughly grinds himself against me. Arching my back while moaning like some common whore I succumb to the intense pleasure that jolts through me like electricity.

"Exactly." He murmurs in my ear before he connects our lips in another passionate kiss while continuously creating that sweet friction between us. I wrap one of my legs around him in an attempt to get even closer to him. I sadly realize that having Jay rubbing against me in such a way feels so good that it's not gonna take long for me to reach climax.

After a while Jay starts pulling at my shirt and taking the hint I part with him momentarily so that he can pull it over my head. He throws it somewhere on the floor and takes a good look at me.

"You look so cute I could eat you up." He says while biting his lower lip seductively. He probably did that on purpose knowing all too well how damn sexy it looked.

I blush a few hundred shades redder as I say a bit frustrated:

"I-I don't wanna be the only one stripping here, take off yours too!"

Jay just flashes me a smirk and settles down on my stomach. As he pulls his shirt over his head I get a mental orgasm.

Really, there's nothing much that I can do besides staring and drooling at the sight before me.

Jay and I are pretty much the same size in general, although I always had the feeling he weighed more than me and now I know why. Despite his supposedly nerdy appearance and physique, he _has_ some muscle underneath the clothes. Unlike me, his abs actually _do_ show and I can't even _begin_ to explain how absolutely, irresistibly hot he looks.

I just continue staring at him with eyes like saucers and face boiling at the same time as I regrettably feel my pants tightening by the seconds that pass.

"What's the matter, Zeke?" He murmurs, "Is my figure too good to handle?"

I vaguely pick up some kind of payback feeling from what he said just now, but the urge of having him take me right now on the spot exceeds it. I want to touch him really bad-...

"Hey... you're bleeding."

...Huh.

"Zeke, you have a nosebleed!"

...HuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUH?!

I gradually start to come to my senses when Jay stuffs my nose with his shirt he just took off, and I'm just lying there. Like a freaking rug.

Why? Because a: My brain is having a coffee break and b: Jay is _for fucks sake shirtless _on top of me. Any sort of articulating is futile, I know without trying. But guess what? I try anyway.

"Diay...I ufhm zjorry..." Now that sounded creepy as hell, but considering I have a shirt inside one of my nostrils and (accidentally) halfway to my mouth I think that's to be expected.

Jay shakes his head at my apology while still holding the shirt gently to my nose.

"Silly. This is technically my fault."

He winks at me with a playful glint in his eyes and I look away blushing. Deciding I don't wan't to make any weird noises I keep quiet, not that I'd have anything to say anyway.

Then Jay starts snickering.

"I know I've said it too many times, but how do you manage being so cute all the time?"

Cute? Really now, I'm cute? He barely has the right to even say that!** I'm **the one with the damn nosebleed! Or... well I think the bleeding has stopped now since there's the feeling of dried up blood inside my nose.

I grab his wrist that was holding the shirt against me.

"I think I'm good now." I say and reach up.

He only has the time to be surprised for a moment before I attack his mouth in a passionate kiss with a newly gained determination. Jay only humms in approvement as he answers my kiss eagerly. He starts feeling up my ass and I let out a slightly startled chortle. I wrap my arms around him and grind against him at which he in turn gasps in pleasure.

"H-hey... don't you... feel a bit... light headed... or anything...?" Jay says in between kisses. He's most likely referring to my nosebleed. I chuckle a bit before answering him.

"Of course... but it's definietly not... from the nosebleed..."

He smirks into my mouth and gives my ass another squeeze as we continue making out and feeling eachother up.

Soon I realize we're both pretty much at our limits as our actions are almost desperate and I'm starting to worry about the neighbours hearing us...

It's as if Jay reads my thoughts because as I finish that thought he starts fiddling with my belt buckle.

"Ahh...wait, should we... the bed..."

In between heavy breaths I try making myself as clear as possible about continuing this in his bed instead because... well, the sofa is kinda narrow and I feel like its swallowing me up.

"Y-yeah sure..."

We eventually made it to his bed, although we stopped for many "breaks" along the way if you know what I mean. First Jay pinned me against a drawer in the foyer, then I tripped backwards half way up the stairs where I also lost my pants. Right outside his room he almost had me come with his hands... But in the end we ended up "finishing" in his bed.

I also learned something new about myself. I'm the loud type in bed.

You may laugh. Jay did already, after sex of course though. Also, I bottomed which didn't surprise me in any way either.

The next morning I woke up all cuddled up beside him just like in the movies, which was nice. We also showered together and afterwards made as well as ate breakfast together, almost like a family of two.

Jay finally told me everything that occurred after I passed out two weeks ago. According to him the pad is okay, but he's not handing it over until he's convinced that I won't do anything stupid again. He said that judging by how the things are now, he's going to keep it confiscated for the time being.

But I'm not in fact troubled by that at all. Strangely I don't have the urge to change certain things with the power of the pad anymore... I think it's because I don't lack anything, I have Jay beside me. That's plenty of change for a few years while nothing really has changed between us at all.


End file.
